peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig Expanded: Season 2
Part of Skulltroopercockandballtorture's Fanon George entices a communist revolution After his humiliating defeat to Mayor Monkey, George returns from his quest in the Blyat lands with an army of Russian soldiers and supplies. His soldiers begin to seize power of Peppa town amd they also begin rounding up all the cats ready for extermination. Chambers filled with Zyklon-C gas are prepared and filled with prisoners to be murdered. George is happy that the cats are dead. Candy the cat is hidden by Madame Gazelle but George tracks her down and kills Madame Gazelle with a machete and burns her corpse. Candy is exterminated by gas. Viva la revolution Peppa is plotting to overthrow George and his dictatorship and recruits the help of fellow school friend Suzy the Sheep. They plan to sneak Suzy’s crystal meth into the food supply of the soldiers to drug them and then bash their heads in with baseball bats. Many others join in the uprising including Grandpa Pig who believes George is an absolute twat and needs a good spanking. Grandpa Pig digs out his old World War 2 arms supply and dishes out rifles and grenades to the towns people. Peppa fights Supreme Leader George The PFA (Peppa’s Freedom Army) storms the outer defences of George’s stronghold after the initial bombardment had ceased. The Russian soldiers suffered an estimated 3,000 casualties from the unexpected arial assault but George knew an uprising would occur and had prepared a suicide bomber squad. A group of cheetahs armed with suicide vests charge peppa’s armies killing thousands. Zoey Zebra is believed to have lost all his limbs in the explosion. George kidnaps Pedro and publicly beheads him, causing Suzy to have a mental breakdown and withdraw from the ensuing battle. Peppa has Suzy shot for insubordination. The end of the Blyats Peppa’s units have forced back the Russian soldiers but cannot pass the mounted LMGs holding them off. Peppa calls in another airstrike to take them out, also killing her cousin Chloé in the blast. Peppa spits on Chloé’s corpse because she always thought she was a dirty whore. George begins to panic as his Russian soldiers start to die. Suddenly the walls to his stronghold are blown down and Peppa’s units march in, causing a massive firefight. George takes out his RPG and blasts the fuck out of the units but not before his personal Spetsnaz guards are killed. He and Peppa are alone in the body-filled throne room. George ignites his lightsaber and flips at Peppa who dashes to the side, igniting hers. They battle hard, striking fast and powerfully. George tries to slice Peppa’s legs off but she blocks and counters, slicing off both his hands. George falls to the floor, a tear in his eyes. Peppa picks up his saber and places one saber on either side of his head ready to decapitate him. She spits on his face as she slices through his neck, the little head dropping to the floor. She exhales deeply but hears a quiet chuckle from behind her, in the shadows. The ground shakes violently beneath her and red light dimly shines from the smoke. “Dinosaur...”... George Returns Peppa stares in disbelief at the robotic dinosaur piloted by her little brother George. Richard Rabbit and his friends rush in to see what was happening and in an instant were cut to tiny pieces by the fucking huge minigun mounted on George’s dinosaur. More of them flood into the room and outside, butchering the PFA troops. George picks up Peppa with his robotic arm and takes her prisoner, locking her in maximum security prison. The Dinosaur Army sweeps the streets massacring the people and beating civilians with baseball bats. Expanding the empire After crushing Peppa’s makeshift army, George sends his robot army to expand their regime and they set off to pulverise the people of Horseville. A megatonne Nuke is dropped on the horses causing millions to die an excruciating death but some mutate into zombie horses.